


Petunias

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Adams, Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bowl of petunias observes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petunias

"Oh no, not again," the bowl of petunias grumbled to itself. When it had been put on this table it thought it had really been lucky. The house was clean and tidy and the human remembered to water it every week. During the day it got plenty of sun and everything was quiet. There were no children or pets running around rattling its bowl or knocking its flowers off. It could sit in the sun and just be.

Then the human had brought home two other humans and things had just gone downhill from there. Their human, the one whose house it was, was quiet and smartly dressed and generally what they considered to be a gentleman but the others ... The bowl of petunias shuddered delicately.

The first one their human had brought home hadn't been too bad, they supposed. He seemed to like to dress almost as smartly as their human, when he was allowed to wear clothing. When they were both in the house together clothing seemed to be a lot more optional. He wandered around in just a towel a lot and seemed to get an unnatural amount of enjoyment out of tearing their human's clothing off. And well then there were the other activities. They kept rubbing up against one another and there was an awful lot of licking and touching in places that frankly seemed quite unhygienic. And not to mention the noise! The new human especially seemed to make a lot of noise, all that screaming and moaning was most disconcerting to the bowl of petunias.

They could just about handle the idea of having two humans. Their human seemed a lot happier now after all. But then they'd brought home a third human. This one didn't seem at all interested in dressing like a gentleman, let alone acting like one. He was messy and stubbly and all emotional. He would get grumpy and stomp around the house slamming things. And then there was even more 'activity'. The three of them spent far too much time getting naked and sweating and making odd sounds. They were nearly knocked off the table the other day when their human had bent the second one over it and started doing things to him. Then the other one had grabbed the second one's hair from across the table and had him ... well the bowl of petunias didn't really want to think about it too closely. Suffice it to say they didn't think that that was ever meant to go in a human's mouth ...

And now they were at it again! The bowl of petunias didn't know where they got the energy from.


End file.
